Vacation GOTT Style
by VforVendetta34
Summary: Evil blinking lights are bound to get on the GOTT member's nerves...... Eclispe has finally declared an official vacation to a planet they won't forget about..... Pairings: SinDex, Dledeedum


**Vacation GOTT Style**

Chapter I: _Evil Lights, Huge Hamsters and Stress_

Disclaimer: Oh, I'd have made games of Kiddy Grade and the serie longer……… With less fan service x-x… And I apologize for some OOC.

A/N: Blaaah, I have only seen one DVD, but I know all spoilers! 8D whoooo! I was never all that good in humour, worth a try though. Me? French? YES I AM 8D! _:totally random:_

* * *

.

On top of the GOTT moonlit roof, there partly bathed in moonlight and half shrouded in darkness, stood a lone figure, seemingly observing the cloud-less sky.

The stars gazed dimly back as the moon shone brightly over the world, lighting up only part of where it floated.

Inside the building was covered in darkness, possibly as dark as the outside itself, yet the moon penertated through the vast windows on the outskirt of the halls.

Everything was deserted except for the reception where security lights buzzed noisily or flicked on and off due to the lack of maintenance.

A shadow loomed nervously around the decorative vases, occasionally peering up curiosily at various objects.

A certain C-class team were making their way to the reception room in search of a file they needed, cursing under their breaths for the lack of light during night shift.

"Cesario! Hurry up! It's creepy down here……" a small, childish voice pleaded her partner to make his business quick as she tugged forcefully on his shirt.

His grey hair bobbed up and down behind the desk as he tried to pry one of the drawers free, though it stubbornly remained jammed. There must've been something big in the drawer to make it stuck like this……

"C'mon! What's taking so long- EEP!" Viola had just taken cover under the table, pulling herself close at her partner's leg, "Cesario! There! There was something! Quick!"

The young man whipped around and spotted a fast approaching figured veiled by darkness as the security lights buzzed then flicked off.

A serie of thuds echoed through the vast room followed by an, 'ouch,' and, 'hey!'

The dim lights turned back on.

"Cesario! What did you do that for!" Un-Ou rubbed his head, casting an evil glare back at the opponent.

"Ah, uh, sorry…… Thought……. You were a shadow……" these were surely one of the rare occasions where he spoke, but nonethless he had to apologize.

"What's going on?" A-Ou had appeared in the room, looking back and forth confusingly but jumped and punch the figure behind him who had layed his hand on the buff man's shoulder.

"Gaah! Ow! Stupid light! An-Ou! What the hell did you do that for!"

"……"

"Sorry Dextra, An didn't know it was you……" The little pink-haired girl shivered, scanning their surroundings as they spoke.

"Yeah, okay. Well I came here to see what all the ruckus was about…… Eclipse is waiting for you Class-C team," Dextra sighed, brushing away the bangs that bothered his eyes.

"THERE IT IS! Cesa! Do something!"

The little shadow scurried away swiftly, promptly dodging the random objects in his way. It was obviously oblivious to the humans there, watching it.

"Huh, Hey! What's taking so long?"

"Eclair watch out!"

Lumiere who had presumebly witnessed the whole seen pushed her team member out of the way and commanded the several slave bots to catch the creature that had whipped by them a slip-second ago.

"H-hey, what are you doing? I'm super strong remember?" The brunette whined as she got up then dashed forward to catch the small animal to prove of her powers.

She was going at great speed……… maybe a little too great, but the rodent seemed more capable of her by zigzagging through narrow spaces.

"ECLAIR! STOP!"

"TWEEDLEDEE WATCH OUT!"

It was too late, everyone cringed within the impact made which consisted of two figures flying across the room then into the wall………. Right in the middle of the GOTT logo.

"Ohhh that's gonna leave a mark…… In the wall I mean……"

"Shut up Un-Ou……"

The pair had now falled on the floor, painfully with a dull thud but seemed dead and liveless……

Viola squeaked as the creature had jumped in her arms and nuzzled itself close to her as she smiled and started to pet it furiously, "Ohhh! You're a……. Squirrel looking thingy! Awesome! Yay can I keep it!"

"No."

"I see everyone's having with the Galactica Hamster from this other dimension I brought from my last trip! Ahahahahahaha……" Alv had suddenly appeared, laughing in her manner, with a smug grin…… laughing with a grin, don't ask how it's possible, as Dvergr stood behind her, totally engulfed by the darkness of the older one.

"You're hiding my light……"

"Shut up Dvergr in which I can't speak of your name properly anwyay, and oh you look at that…… The lights turned off!" As she said, the lights buzzed off again as a serie of ouches erupted from the group of GOTT members.

"LUMIERE! Make those robots stop! They're pulling on my hair!" Sinistra, who usually held his cool, yelled in agony, jogging after the robot who seemed to want to run away with his blue hair as the luminosity came back on.

Tweedledum had just entered the automated doors looking around confused but then immediately spotted his twin-sister on the floor, trying to choke Eclair to death…… or slapping her, either way seemed painful.

"H-hey ow! Stop! I didn't mean to!"

"Next time watch where you run!"

"Okay, okay!"

This was probably one of those chaotic days for the ES members……… yes, very chaotic.

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright! WHO DID THIS TO YOU!" Dledum had pulled Dledee in a close hug, too close atleast and shook her several times.

"I swear, he's like, madly in love with his sister……… it's so wrong," Dextra whispered to his teammate (whom not to mentioned still seemed busy with the robot) as they both nodded solemnly..

The lights buzzed noisily again they decided it was time to die, so they died once again and left the party in the dark……

"FRIGGIN' ROBOT!"

* * *

.

It was only midnight when everyone eventually moved down to the main office, who, in almost the whole building, had the best lighting. Relief washed over everyone as those lights radiance of the light reflected upon their eyes and casted colour all over the chamber, like it was supposed to.

"I am……. Very disapointed in all of you," Eclipse sighed, massaging her temples as the ES members stood there, all ashamed…… well almost all.

"Well you should thank Alv here, bringing an illegal pet to the GOTT headquarters," Tweedledee crossed her arms, not bothering to glare at her own opponent.

"It was especially for you, my deer weedle…… Ever since I found out you were terrified of little animals, I decided-"

"I-AM-NOT! Besides, who would say such a thing!"

In the corner of the room, Eclair seemed to have morphed into the wall……. The sinister corner of the wall……

"Eclipse, ma'am, may I pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**:5 minutes later:**

"eaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase keep Mr. Dawg?" Viola's huge eyes who usually took up half her face seemed to have invaded the rest now. Somehow, everyone now knew had huge lungs too.

"Mr. Dawg?" The directrice's head seemed to want to explode, killing the rest with her and bring them all to hell.

"Well he looks like a dog…… and ya know the slang? Dawg!" she cheerfully held her thumbs up, then the rock hand motioned that ended up looking like a fist, due to her very short fingers.

Mr. Dawg suddenly decided to wander off and jumped out of Viola's arms, running past by Tweedledee who squeaked and jumped on the nearest chair surprising Mercredi who was holding a tea tray which dropped with a loud clang. Lumiere was caught off guard by both the Dawg and the crash as she lost control of her powers, sending the light bulbs each bursting into a million fragments.

Obscurity now reigned once more……

"We-sooo need a vacation."

* * *

.

A/N: XD I'm sorry, I just had to. I know, very OOC, but hey, humour ish humour! Anyway, I've got good plans for the planet they shall travel to 8D WHOO! REVIEW!


End file.
